1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant pacifiers and more specifically, to a sound generating pacifier which directly generates sound to amuse an infant upon the infant expelling air into a sound generating means.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of pacifiers for an infant's mouth have been proposed in the prior art for pacifying infants or for example, utilizing a pacifier to incorporate a thermometer for measuring an infant's temperature.
Other prior art pacifiers or rattles have included some type of sound generating means for entertaining infants. One prior art device requires the infant to compress a self-inflating ball with his hand in order to produce a whistle sound. Another prior art device requires the infant to manipulate a piece of material to produce a cracking noise. Other prior art pacifiers have included an optional bell or ring to produce the amusing sound. These prior art pacifiers require the infant to shake or otherwise manipulate the pacifier with his hand in order to produce any audible noise.
Other prior art musical pacifiers have utilized an electronic circuit to produce audible sound when the infant slightly compresses the nipple portion. The problem with this type of prior art pacifier is that it requires a battery to power the electronic circuit that produces the audible sounds. Some small batteries may be toxic if the infant by chance swallows the battery. Another problem with this type of prior art pacifier is that the musical generating portion of the pacifier must be detached from the nipple portion to enable the nipple portion to be sterilized. This creates cleaning problems as well as the potential that the two parts of the pacifier could separate while being used by the infant.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a sound generating pacifier for an infant's mouth that only requires the infant to exhale into the nipple portion to directly cause the sound generating means to produce musical sounds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sound generating pacifier for an infant's mouth that does not requiring any batteries or electronic means in order to generate sounds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sound generating pacifier for an infant's mouth that does not require the detachment of the sound generating means from the remainder of the pacifier in order to wash or otherwise sterilize the pacifier while at the same time not damaging the sound generating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sound generating pacifier for an infant's mouth that offers the option of varying the sounds generated via the sound generating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sound generating pacifier comprising a single piece.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.